


Kiss Me Like the World is Gonna Disappear

by placentalmammal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three tipsy ladies pile into one twin bed and have a very, very good time. Originally posted <a href="http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6099.html?thread=16332499#t16332499">here</a> on the Fallout Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Like the World is Gonna Disappear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imperfectkreis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectkreis/gifts).



Piper had an alarm clock on her bedside table, a pre-War relic with clean, sans-serif numbers and phosphorescent hands. The green glow continually drew Nora’s gaze, even as fumbling, calloused hands slid down her front, tugging at the hem of her dirty blouse.

“You’re so beautiful,” Cait crooned, her breath warm against Nora’s cheek. Her right hand slipped under Nora’s hem, tracing a line from belly to breast and squeezing her tit, drawing a rough circle over her nipple with a calloused thumb. “Soooooo beautiful,” she said, her voice raising in a sing-song cadence.

Nora giggled, and reached up for her, meaning to run her hands through Cait’s red hair. Her hands seemed to be swimming through air, only loosely connected to her wrists and arms. She wanted to touch the other woman’s hair, savor its texture underneath her fingertips, use it to pull Cait’s mouth against hers. Four months in the Wasteland, and human touch had become a luxury, rare and precious as running water.

The mattress creaked and shifted underneath Nora, and Piper slid in beside them, her hands settling on Nora’s waist. Nora craned her neck to get a better look at her and Piper kissed her, lips and tongue tasting sweetly of wine. Cait’s hand was still on Nora’s tit, massaging her skin and teasing her nipple into a stiff peak. Nora moaned against Piper’s mouth, her hands fisting in the sheets.

“Fuck,” Nora said, “Fuck.”

Piper pulled away and the hand on her breast stilled. “You alright?” Cait whispered, her mouth centimeters from Nora’s ear.

She shivered. “Fine,” she said, her voice clear and steady despite the bottles they’d emptied together. “Just don’t stop, either of you.”

Cait squeezed her tit and pressed her mouth against her throat, trailing wet kisses along her collarbone; Piper resumed kissing her, her hand sliding around her waist and down her belly to cup her cunt through her clothes. Nora was already wet and aching, and she gasped against Piper’s mouth, arching into her touch.

“You’re so sensitive,” Piper said huskily, an affectionate laugh buried in her words. She ground the heel of her hand against Nora’s groin, earning another sharp gasp. Chuckling against her lips, Piper began to fumble with Nora’s belt while Cait went to work on her buttons with trembling hands. Nora shivered at the contrast between the cold night air and the other women’s warm bodies and gentle hands, her lips parted to let out a steady stream of pleas and curses.

“God, I want you both so bad,” she moaned, “Fuck me.”

Gentle laughter. “Lift your hips,” Piper said. “Let’s get those trousers off.”

Nora did as she was told, and Piper and Cait worked together to ease her pants down her thick thighs, taking her soaked panties with them. She gasped at the touch of cold air against her wet slit, shivered and pressing her face into Cait’s chest. The redhead laughed and stroked her back as Piper’s hand pressed against Nora’s cunt, parting her lips and finding her clit with ease.

“How’s that?” she said.

In response, Nora cried out, a wordless entreaty for more. Piper obliged her, slipping another finger inside her, curling and uncurling while her thumb brushed over her clit. Nora gasped again, hips bucking forward into the contact. Piper laughed breathlessly, pressing a row of kisses along the back of Nora’s neck while she fingerfucked her, rolling her clit between her fingers.

Cait reached over Nora’s shoulder and caught Piper by the chin, pulling her mouth up to meet hers. Nora turned her head to watch them kiss, looking up at them through her lashes while Cait’s wandering hands returned to her tits, massaging her breasts. The narrow mattress squeaked in time with their movements, a rusty crescendo to match Nora’s building climax. She twisted her hands in the sheets and worried her bottom lip with her teeth, holding back for as long as she could, then came hot and sweet against Piper’s hand, her inner walls clenching around the other woman’s fingers.

Nora came with a breathy moan. Cait pulled away from Piper and kissed her through it, capturing her gasps and cries as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. She clutched at Cait and threw her head back onto Piper’s shoulder, savoring the way their bodies conformed to hers, holding her in place while a post-orgasm haze settled around her, like fog on the glowing sea.

“You alright?” Cait asked again, tenderly brushing her sweaty hair back off her forehead.

“Yeah,” Nora said shakily. “That was good.”

Piper kissed the back of her neck again, sending shivers down her spine. “This is nice,” she said, slurring a little, her Boston accent coming in thicker with the drink. “Real nice.”

Nora laughed and wriggled out of their hold, rolling over to lay face-to-face with Piper. Her cheeks and nose were flushed red, but her gaze was clear and focused, and her smile was radiant. She’d stripped to her skivvies, a dirty camisole and tight-fitting trunks, and one tit had popped out of her shirt. Nora brought her mouth down and closed her lips around Piper’s nipple, sucking it up into her mouth.

She gasped. “Wait!” she said, “Wait!”

Nora pulled away and looked up at Piper, her eyes soft with concern. “You okay?”

“Fine,” she said. “We gotta move, though, I wanna feel Cait.”

It was impossible to rearrange themselves on Piper’s twin mattress without bumping limbs or knocking skulls, but after a few minutes of breathless giggles and wine-sweet kisses, they’d resettled themselves comfortably, Piper’s underwear discarded on the floor beside the bed. Cait sat with her back to the wall and Piper in her lap, her hands full of Piper’s tits, her ankles hooked around Piper’s to keep her legs spread. Nora lay on her belly between their legs, her face level with Piper’s groin. She kept her hands on Piper’s thighs to hold her legs out of the way while she licked her pussy.

Piper’s cunt was sweet and tart, with a coppery tang, like old pennies. The image struck Nora as somehow ridiculous, and she stifled a laugh while she ran her tongue along Piper’s seam, savoring her gasps and moans. Her face was cherry-red, her eyes screwed shut, her hair falling forward to screen her from Nora’s eyes.

“Cait, get her hair back,” she said. “I can’t see her face.”

“Fuck, don’t stop!” Piper said, her voice raw. “Please!”

Cait kissed Piper’s shoulder and did as Nora requested, gathering her black hair in one hand and holding it back, off her face. She cupped her breast with her other hand, squeezing in time with Piper’s ragged breathing, pressing chaste, closed-mouth kisses to her neck, jaw, and shoulder while Nora buried her face in Piper’s cunt, lapping at her seam and swirling the tip of her tongue around her clit.

Piper came hard and fast, a pained cry and a sudden rush of heat and moisture on Nora’s lips, and she slumped back against Cait, breathing as though she’d just run a mile. Nora sat up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Piper’s juices dripped from her lips, down her chin and onto her chest, slick and warm on her skin. Piper’s thighs were similarly soaked, slick and shining in the dim light. She pressed her knees together, a little embarrassed, and Nora leaned in for a kiss.

“You’re fucking incredible, you know that?” she whispered. “And you taste so good.”

Piper nodded, still blushing from exertion and arousal, and Cait let her hair fall forward to frame her face. She was lovely, eyes half-lidded and lips swollen and tender from kissing, breasts heaving as she struggled to catch her breath.

“Cait’s turn,” she said, she said, a grin spreading across her lips.

They resettled themselves again, Piper on her back with her head on Nora’s belly, Cait positioned over her, leaning forward onto Nora for support. Nora kissed Cait and stroked her back, murmuring praise while Piper ate her pussy. Cait rocked against Nora, her hands folded against her chest like birds’ wings, eyes screwed shut. She shivered and moaned, muscles tensing under Nora’s hands, grinding against Piper’s mouth.

“God, Cait, you’re so beautiful,” Nora whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth. “You’re so good, so strong. Fuck, you’re incredible.” Cait whimpered and surged forward against her, burying her face in Nora’s neck, and Nora kissed her and held her tight, whispering into her red hair. “We’re so lucky to have you, Cait,” she said. “You’re so goddamn beautiful.”

Cait finished with an unrestrained wail, head thrown back as she rode out her climax on Piper’s tongue, thighs shaking from the strain of holding herself together while Piper and Nora worked systematically to make her come undone. Her hands shook as she shifted her weight and helped Piper up, the two of them huddling together, encircled in Nora’s arms, drowsy and satisfied and still halfway drunk.

“Thanks,” Nora whispered, kissing each of them in turn. “That was nice.”

“It was,” Piper said sleepily. “We should do this more often.”

Cait was already asleep, head nestled into the crook of Nora’s shoulder.

“Typical,” Piper murmured, no heat in her voice. She kissed Cait on the cheek and settled back against Nora, head pillowed on her chest. “Hold me?” she asked.

“Of course,” and they lapsed into a comfortable, sleepy silence.


End file.
